The present invention relates to a method and device by which a segment of cable, having a plurality of markings thereon, can be identified from other similar cable segments.
Computer interconnections may involve a vast array of electronic cables; it can be very difficult to keep track of each cable segment, its function and date of installation. Typically, cables that run between rooms in a building are hidden behind walls, in wireways and above ceilings for much of their length. Therefore, physical access to the cables can be difficult, and tracing the cables becomes a problem. As cataloging each cable segment is difficult, such records are rarely kept. Even if they were, identifying a single cable segment out of a set or class of dozens, or hundreds, is very difficult. As a result, cables are seldom reused or removed. Instead, new cable segments are run, and the old ones are left in place.
At times, it may be desirable to access a particular cable segment from a particular location, such as an office or work station. The location at which access is desired may not be adjacent to an end of the cable segment, and if there are several similar cables which service the office, it may be difficult to ascertain which is the desired cable segment.
When cable is installed in a building, it is often cut into segments on site, from a large spool. Several spools may be used on a single project, and there may be no continuity of application of the segments. That is, segments from several different spools may be used together, or segments from the same spool may be used in several places. Further, there is typically no preference for aligning segments in a particular direction; the cables are essentially non-directional.
Furthermore, each spool of cable may be substantially non-distinguishable from any other. They may be substantially of the same radius, color and composition. Thus, once several cable segments are installed in the building, it can be difficult to determine the purpose or function of any particular cable segment.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and mechanism by which one may associate information with segments of cable.
Another object of the present invention is to be able to track and identify segments of cables or conduits.
These and other objects are attained in a method and mechanism for associating information with segments of cable or any other effectively infinite medium. One method includes marking cable with a plurality of unique, distinct markings. Each marking is unique from all other markings on any substantially nondistinguishable cable. The cable can then be divided into segments having definite ends. The marking closest to one end of the segment may be defined as the first marking, and the marking closest to the other end may be defined as the second marking. The first marking, second marking and all markings falling therebetween define a range of markings, associated with the segment. Short segments may have only a single marking.
The range of markings on a given cable segment can be recorded in a data base, together with the information associated with that segment. That information may include data concerning the medium or cable, or the information, energy or commodity being transported therein.
Later, when it is desired to obtain particular information concerning the segment, the segment may be accessed anywhere along its length. A single marking from within the range is located, and is read or entered into the data base. The corresponding entry in the data base provides the associated information.
In certain embodiments, the markings may be sequential; however, they need not be. When the markings are not sequential, they may be defined in some other manner.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present inventions will become apparent from the following detailed description of the inventions when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.